April Cullenburg
Personality Concerned about the future, but with an eye on the past, sensitive and understanding, knows how to give and receive advice. Spread kindness wherever he goes and wins just intimacy. Respects the fragility and the feelings of others. It is cautious in everything you say and run. There are some things that we should never do when it comes it. She hates to be criticized, is deeply hurt by ingratitude and can not bear to be repelled leave her so depressed that will take years to totally forget what happened. Although it may seem harmless, the April may be much worse than Cleo.This girl almost always tends to prepare for the worst: if the day is clear, she wonders if a storm will come. April can be beautiful and wonderful, have a fantastic face and body, yet it is rare to enjoy one of its judges crises where fat and old! When things do not happen as she wants, can shed rivers of tears. But his attitude is more common to sit back and wait until things return to normal. Patience is one of his most admirable virtues. But do not be fooled by this girl who often seems to be fragile and needy. She knows very well take care of herself and can be as strong and determined as the Abbey! The April is never weak, do not choose this role of damsel. Basically it is a warrior who proves a winner in time have to face the world! Many people who think they can win it easily, just having a bad surprise when they realize they just pick a fight with a girl cool, strong and determined! If the April got into a fight was to win, not to figuration! It is emotionally very vulnerable, often gets angry and goes through many moments of moodiness. The uncertainty is present in his personality and often also the childishness. Easily hurt and resentful and has an incredible imagination and creativity! Classic Monster For me the best is not a werewolf or vampire, but mestizo (half werewolf and vampire) April is the daughter of a vampire and a werewolf, the film portrays angels of the night and the subject. Physical Descripition Relationships Family All that is known about the family of April that his mother and his father a vampire and a werewolf, his father died trying to protect her from the elders, who thought she was an aberration, against the laws of nature because it is mixed monster vampire with werewolf. Friends According to your profile your friends are Spectra Vondergeist,Rochelle Goyle and Ghoulia Yelps. Pet Your pet Tutty is a marsupial thylacine, the Tasmanian tiger or Tasmanian wolf relative of the Tasmanian devil and the kangaroo was about extinct in 30 years. April unless your grandparents in a zoo in Hobart who had copies of his exhibition expecie in 1936 in the Tasmanian, Australia. Romance At the moment she does not have a boyfriend. Gallery Foto-0047.jpg Foto-0046.jpg Foto-0045.jpg Foto-0044.jpg Foto-0043.jpg References Category:Vampire Category:Werewolf Category:Hybrid Category:Females Category:Original Characters